


No More Light

by AcingDreams



Category: K-pop, The Ark (Korean Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Gang AU, Gangs, Gangsters, Guns, Mafia AU, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcingDreams/pseuds/AcingDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BTS Mafia/Gang AU</p><p>Your sister’s a gang leader, so of course you would end up in the middle of the war between her gang and their greatest enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First BTS fanfic.  
> Chapters 1-8 are already on my tumblr (BTextS).  
> Might be a few typos. 
> 
> Would really appreciate feedback on how I can improve my writing!

It was night as you made your way down the dimly lit streets of Seoul; you always ended up staying in college until it got dark outside, even in the summer. Your teacher was amazed how you’d go home so late and yet come back the following morning so full of energy, you both knew it was because of your passion and love of dance.

Getting to study dance at college was the highlight of your education so far, no maths, no science, nothing but dance. You started dance when you were 5, so that you could be like your older sister, Minju. She also danced but she didn’t take it as seriously, for her, it was a hobby, for you, it was your life.

You and your sister are still very different; you’re still dancing at college while she’s now the leader of one of the most feared gangs in Seoul. You were still close, like best friends, but she kept you away from her line of work in order to protect you and weren’t going to complain about that any time soon. You wanted nothing to do with her work although you spent most of your time worrying about her, but, as she was the leader of The Ark, one of the most feared gangs in Seoul you knew she could handle herself.

As you rounded the corner of the street on the way home you noticed that the one streetlight that would normally light your way wasn’t working, you looked up at it to see that the bulb had been smashed. Rolling your eyes at whomever the immature, probably drunk people were who did it, you continued walking, the moon providing enough light for you to see.

Adjusting your dance bag on your shoulder, you kept walking admiring the stars, until you heard movement behind you. You quickly turned around to see three guys, slowly making their way towards you, evil smirks plastered on their faces. You turned back around to run away but instead you were met with four other guys also walking towards you. You were trapped.

“You know, I never thought that Minju, leader of The Ark, would have a younger sister who she cared so much about.” A tall guy with pink hair snarled as he spoke; by now all seven guys were stood in a circle around you. Your eyes widened as you realised who they must be. They were feared just as much your sister’s gang and as it happened they were The Ark’s greatest enemy and rival gang: Bangtan.

“What are you doing out so late baby it’s not safe.” A guy with bright orange hair said with a soft voice as you constantly turned in each direction looking at each of the gang members. Most stood in positions that showed they were ready for a fight; one guy who had bright mint green hair stood holding a lighter, turning it on and off non stop while looking at it with a bored expression. All of them appeared to be unarmed, except for two of them.

The two guys both had brown hair while one of them had green highlights in his fringe that covered his eyes; the one with highlights held a baseball bat while the other wore brass knuckles on each hand. They both started making their way towards you readying their weapons and you began to panic.

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened in an instant; the guy with the bat swung at you while the brass knuckles guy walked behind you readying his fists. You quickly ducked under the bat, rolling to stand up to the side of the two men who appeared to be shocked over your quick reflexes. Of course, they quickly recovered, realising that your sister must have made you take defence classes; which you had done before going to college, plus, it was surprising how many dance moves could be turned into effective attacks.

This time the brass knuckles guy took a few punches, you narrowly dodged them before fighting back; when the guy was least expecting it you fan kicked him in the face, he stumbled back shocked from the impact but before you had a chance to take in what you had done a bat came into contact with your arm, knocking you to the floor.

You quickly regained awareness and stood up, lunging towards the guy with the bat and grabbing it, ripping it away from his grip; he was forced to fight with you without the advantage of a weapon. You threw punches here and there, some hitting, and some missing. But you were being hit with punches to and it wasn’t long until the force of a fist against your shoulder pushed you back down.

You were pinned to the ground.

“You’re actually pretty good.” The guy smirked as you tried to break free from his grip.

“Better than you think.” The guy gave a small chuckle at your confidence but quickly stopped as he suddenly found himself being pinned down by you. The fear and anger inside you boiled as you threw some fairly measly punches, but they were hard enough to do some damage as your fists met his face.

Three or four punches in and you felt yourself being yanked up and off of him by the collar of your top. The guy with brass knuckles then pushed you away from his gang member who was lying on the floor in a daze as blood dripped from his nose; you stumbled but quickly regained balance and stood upright to suddenly see that all the other members, who had previously been silently watching, now all stood pointing guns at you. You froze.

“Ok so we weren’t actually expecting you to be able to fight back, but you pull any of that shit again and you’ll have a bullet going straight through you.” The tall guy with pink hair stepped towards you as he spoke, the snarl still evident in his voice; you took a step back, looking at the 5 men all pointing guns towards you.

“Right, thanks to you we’re now down a member so we’re not going to be gentle like we originally planned. Jimin go help Tae. Hoseok, deal with her.” The pink haired man put his gun away and the other members followed suit, you watched as the guy with orange hair went over to Tae who was still lying on the ground, before turning as you noticed the guy with brass knuckles walking towards you. You took a step back but before you had a chance to react, he was punching you, brass knuckles in hand, straight in the head and everything suddenly became nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything gradually started to feel real; to feel alive again as you slowly regained consciousness. You shifted your arms and legs, a slight grown escaping your mouth as you felt your temple throbbing with pain. That’s when you remembered what had happened.

You jolted your head up, opening your eyes but instantly regretting the action as you felt dizzy, and your eyes trying to adjust to the light didn’t help you to recover quickly either.

“You’re finally up, are you okay Babe? Does your head hurt?” Once your eyes had adjusted and the dizziness had faded you were finally able to take in your surroundings; you were in a dimly lit warehouse sat in a rusty metal chair with your arms and legs tightly bound by rope that burned your arms as you tried to move them. Sat on a stool a couple of feet away was the orange haired guy, he was the one who had just spoken, but the mint-green haired guy sat on another stool slightly further away, he paid no interest in you; only in his lighter which he flicked on and off admiring the flame every time it sparked into life.

You paid no attention to them, even as the orange haired one continued asking if you were ok; his pet names making you cringe. Your focus was on the third gang member in the room; he was tall and had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes. He was leaning against a post hidden in the shadows, his eyes standing out as he stared at you with curiosity; you met his gaze and the two of you stared at each other, neither of you wanting to be the first to break the eye contact. His gaze made you relax and feel calm despite your current situation.

“Hello, Babe, are you okay, Babe? Oh my god, are you okay? Y/N!!” You broke your gaze away as a hand was waved in your face; the orange-haired guy getting impatient from your lack of response. You just stared at him with a blank expression, refusing to show any emotion.

“Well? Are you okay?” He looked at you, raising his eyebrows until they were no longer visible under his fringe; you kept the blank expression as you spoke.

“I got ganged on by 7 guys, beaten and knocked unconscious by a guy with fricking brass knuckles and now I’m tied up in a warehouse with a desperate dick and his two sidekicks.” You looked him in the eye refusing to look away or change your expression as you, sort of, answered his question. The guy looked at you dumbfound, completely shocked at your sudden outburst while his mint haired friend made a low chuckle that sent shivers down your spine.

“I like this girl” He spoke, his voice low and raspy, you looked at him and he smirked back clearly impressed at your nerves. He chuckled again but by now the orange haired guy had regained his composure.

“So I’ll take that as a no. You’ll want to watch your mouth missy, not all of us have a sense of humour. But anyway…” He shuffled his stool forward and sat back down close enough that his knees pushed into your legs, you couldn’t help but flinch as you had no where to go to escape him and having close proximity with anyone you didn’t know always made you uncomfortable.

“It’s time to get down to business.” He whispered the last part, leaning forward so he was only inches from your face; you squirmed in your seat making him smirk. He placed a hand on your thigh to hold it down making you stay still as he stared at your lips intently, however, he was soon interrupted as the mint haired guy cleared his throat as a way of telling him to back off. So, he sat back and eyed you before speaking again.

“My names Jimin by the way. Now, I don’t want you to worry because we’re not gonna hurt… yet.” Jimin murmured the last part of that sentence knowing you wouldn’t want to hear it; but you did.

“Anyway, you know why you’re here, wait… you do know what your sister does right?” The sudden realisation that your sister could have kept her gang activity a secret hit Jimin so he had to make sure that wasn’t the case.

“Yeah, I know her gang beat your asses on a daily basis.” You tried to hold back your smirk as Jimin glared at you before shaking his head and continuing.

“Well, it would be helpful to us if you could tell us all that you know about The Ark and what they’re planning.”

“Something tells me I’m not going to be able to refuse.”

“I mean you can but that would be where the ‘yet’ from what I said earlier comes in.” 

“Great.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, I get you’re tougher than our hostages normally are but you’re gonna really regret refusing to spill once Jimin gets back with Hoseok.” You continued to try and hide any evidence of fear in your expression as you stared straight into the eyes of the mint haired guy.

Despite the threat from Jimin you had refused to give any information about The Ark and as a result Jimin had gone to fetch Hoseok who would apparently be able to get the information out of you. Of course, you knew he could, as a dancer your tolerance for pain was high but you had a feeling these guys were capable of causing pain much worse.

“Whatever, so what’s your name? Jimin told me his, what’s yours?” Changing the subject would help calm you down a bit knowing what was going to happen once Jimin returned with this Hoseok; who you remembered as the guy with the brass knuckles who had punched you unconscious. This just showed that he wasn’t going to hold back until he got the information he wanted from you.

The mint haired guy must have realised your worry as he smirked before agreeing to change the subject.

“The names Yoongi.” He took his lighter out as he spoke and started playing with it; his eyes shifting between you and the flame it produced.

“And your friend back there?” You nodded towards the guy who was still leaning against the post near the back. He’d been watching you the whole time he was there; not showing any emotions or reactions to what was happening. Yoongi turned to look at him and he nodded to tell Yoongi that he could tell you his name.

“That would be Jungkook, youngest in our gang but probably one of the strongest.” The newly named Jungkook smiled smugly at the description he had been given, for some reason his smug behaviour made you chuckle under your breathe but Yoongi noticed as he raised an eyebrow at your reaction.

Before you had to explain yourself Jimin came sauntering in followed by Hoseok; brass knuckles in hand and a devilish smirk plastered on his face. You shuddered at the sight; this wasn’t going to be fun.

“I’m back and I brought a friend. You remember Hoseok don’t you Y/N?” Jimin pulled his stool next to Yoongi and took a seat as Hoseok came and stood next to him. You looked him up and down trying to hide the pure terror you couldn’t help but feel as you felt his lifeless eyes staring straight at you.

“Ah yes, you’re the guy who I fan kicked in the face.” You conjured all the confidence in you to look strong as you made the comment about the fight earlier, your gaze meeting Hoseok’s.

“Yah! I’m also the guy who had to carry your unconscious body here after punching you in the head. Now, I don’t want to hurt you, so to make this easy for both of us, how about you tell us all you know about The Ark. You could start with where their base is situated.” Hoseok sounded unnervingly calm as he spoke, it was as though he was trying to calm you; it was doing the complete opposite. However, you wanted to stay strong for your sister, you weren’t going to put her in any more danger than she was already in, even if it meant having to put up with whatever Hoseok had planned.

“Yeah no. I don’t actually know where their base is, but even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” The second you had said you braced yourself for the consequences, and sure enough you felt yourself being thrown into the side of the chair as you were punched in the shoulder, a small cut formed where the brass knuckles had made contact with your skin. You couldn’t help but wince and groan as you felt the impact.

“Oh I’m sorry did that hurt? Maybe this will help.” Hoseok threw another harsh punch at your shoulder, this time earning a sharp yell from you as the cut opened more and blood started to spill from it. You sat yourself up and looked around once the pain became bearable again, Jimin and Yoongi were completely unfazed by the situation while Jungkook looked at you with concern printed on his face but he quickly looked away once he noticed you watching him.

“You know I could do this all day, of course that would probably result in your death so you might want to hurry up and tell us what you know about The Ark.” Hoseok adjusted the brass knuckles on his hands as he looked down at you.

“I don’t know anything about The Ark.” This instantly resulted in a mixture of fist and metal being thrown against your cheek. Another yell echoed through the room, the pain taking much longer to become bearable, but as you squinted at the four figures in front of you, you noticed Jungkook look at you with a pained expression before quietly slipping out of the room unnoticed by the others. However, before you could question his actions you were being yanked forward by the collar of your top and pushed against the back of the chair, all the air in you being knocked out of you in the process and Hoseok’s face now inches from yours.

“Don’t lie to us you bitch, we know you know info and you’re gonna tell us.” Your strangled breaths filled the room as you tried to get your breathe back, tears brimming your eyes as you couldn’t hide your fear and panic anymore. Hoseok just watched you struggle, an amused expression on his face. It made you feel sick.

“Hoseok that’s enough. You’ll scare her so much she’ll be too afraid to say anything.” Yoongi spoke calmly watching the scene in front of him with a blank expression. Hoseok stepped away from you and turned to face the others, his task for the day now completed.

“Come on.” Jimin stood up and signalled for Hoseok to follow him out of the room, Yoongi stayed seated, simply eyeing you up and down as you watched the other two leave.

“You okay?” Yoongi stood and slowly made his way towards you, you huffed at his question.

“Right, bad question.” He crouched down in front of you taking a first aid kit out from under your chair. He then proceeded to patch up the cut on your shoulder in silence before putting the first aid kit back and leaving the room without another word. You were left in the room alone and despite having stayed strong up until now, you couldn’t stop the tears from falling freely as you were met with pain and chaotic emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

It was midnight but The Ark were only just finishing their latest meeting. Minju hadn’t been home for over a day as she had been busy looking into a new gang who had recently showed up. Although they were new, they were a large gang who called themselves ‘EXO’, at least, they used to be a large gang; Minju had made sure they knew who the top gang in the city were.

‘That was very successful well done girls!’ Minju held up a glass as the other gang members cheered and they all downed their drinks.

‘They still have nine members but they looked so helpless when we attacked, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about them for a while.’ Laughs echoed throughout the warehouse that was of The Ark’s bases, but they were soon cut off.

‘A nine member gang you say? Maybe we’ll have to ally with them, but we’re already winning against you so…’ The girls froze as they recognised the voice of Bangtan member Jin and realised he was walking towards them, closely followed by Taehyung.

‘Get back! How did you find our base?’ Minju asked sternly as she held her gun, targeting the intruders. The other members followed, each getting out their weapons. Jane held her bat ready to swing and Halla equipped her brass knuckles while the others took out guns like their leader.

‘Whoa now ladies, lets not get violent. We’re here simply to chat.’ Jin raised his arms in surrender.

‘You didn’t answer the question. How did you find our base?’ Minju took a step forward threateningly but Jin just smirked.

‘Like we’re just going to tell you.’ Taehyung stepped out from behind Jin so that he could now be seen.

‘Whoa what happened to your face it looks horrible?’ Jane, the youngest member, called out.

‘What? This?’ Taehyung gestured to his face that still hadn’t recovered from trying to capture you.

‘No, I was talking about Jin.’ Taehyung held back Jin who had tried to go after the now smug Jane who hid behind Yuna as she laughed.

‘Excuse the young one, but seriously, what happened?’ Minju looked at Taehyung who let go of Jin and stepped forward.

‘Let’s just say, your sister is a lot tougher than she looks.’ Taehyung smirked as Minju’s face fell into complete shock and worry. There was a second of silence until Minju was inches from Taehyung, her gun against his forehead. 

‘What have you done to my sister?’ Taehyung kept the smirk on his face as Jin came over and pulled Minju away from him.

‘I guess you now know who told us the location of your base. I have to say though, Y/N is one tough girl, it took Hoseok several rounds to get it out of her.’ At this, Minju ditched the gun and instead lunged at Jin, getting in a single punch before she was being dragged back by Taehyung.

‘Now now, I said there’s no need to get violent.’ Jin stepped back rubbing his cheek as Taehyung struggled to keep Minju back. Jin looked around at the other members of The Ark, all of whom appeared shocked and confused.

‘Don’t tell me you didn’t tell your fellow gang members that you had a sister. Let me guess, you did it to protect her? Yah, what good is a gang leader who keeps secrets from their gang? I bet they don’t even know that you use to be one of Bangtan’s strongest members.’ Jin paused to see the reaction and judging from the dropped jaws and frowns it was clear he was right. Minju had stopped fighting against Taehyung and was instead, stood awkwardly looking down. The sight made Jin laugh.

‘You haven’t have you? Well, I’ll leave you to try and explain that one. Come on Tae, we’ll miss Y/N’s first encounter with Namjoon.’ Jin emphasised Namjoon’s name as he walked towards the exit, Taehyung trailed on behind making sure they weren’t being followed. Minju was rooted to the spot still looking down in an attempt to hide her tears.

‘Don’t listen to him you’re a great leader. We get that you kept your sister a secret to protect her but you were a part of Bangtan? I think we deserve an explanation for that.’ Yuna slowly approached her leader, resting her hand on her shoulder and bending down so she could see Minju’s face as she had still refused to look up.

‘We’re not mad or upset Minju, I’m sure you have a good reason, just talk to us. We’ve been a gang too long to fall apart now, we’re here for you, forever loyal.’ Halla joined Yuna and smiled at Minju who finally looked up to look at her gang. She smiled as she wiped away tear.

‘Thank you girls, I owe you so much, including an explanation. Lets all sit down.’ The girls all walked over the table and took their seats, Minju preparing herself to tell them the truth.

‘Right, basically, just over a year ago I was part of Bangtan. It was the first gang I was in and I learnt everything I know from them. I was in Bangtan because, well, I was Namjoon’s girlfriend. I met him and he seemed so nice and caring, which he was, for the first month at least. Because, after that, well, I don’t know if he was planning on it all along, or if something happened that made him change but after that he became abusive. I didn’t do anything to start with but then my sister found out and she was always worrying over me and patching me up every time I came home and I had just had enough. So, I left Namjoon, I left Bangtan and formed my own gang. You guys know the rest.’ Minju rubbed the back of her neck as she looked down waiting for the response. There was an awkward silence until someone spoke.

‘Did the rest of Bangtan know?’ Yujin spoke in a soft voice.

‘They watched him do it sometimes.’ Minju looked Yujin in the eye as she spoke, although remembering what had happened was painful, finally telling her gang; her best friends the truth made her feel so much better.

‘We’re not mad Minju, we can help you, we’re here for you and we’ll get your sister back we promise!’ The girls all stood and went over to comfort their leader.

‘Thank you girls, you are all amazing. I couldn’t ask for a better gang.’ Minju stood up and hugged everyone.

‘Right then leader Minju, what’s the plan?’ Jane asked.

‘We go and get my sister back.’


	6. Chapter 6

“I already told you where their base is, was that not enough?” Your voice only comes out as a whisper; your swollen lip not helping with your speech. You’d given up any attempt at trying to seem strong; Hoseok was able to break you; they saw you cry, heard your yells.

“We know you know more, and we won’t stop until we know it to.” Hoseok pulled his stool closer to you as he took out a small knife, laughing at the fear that crossed your face as you saw it.

“So you gonna tell us anything?” Hoseok tilted his head to the side as he waited for an answer. He twirled the knife in his hand while you watched it with caution. You looked up at Hoseok and shook your head having decided on your answer; you weren’t putting Minju in any more danger than you already had. Hoseok smiled at your answer and was about to close the distance between you and the knife when you heard laughter as Taehyung and Jin entered the room. Jin was holding an ice pack to his cheek and they both looked smug.

“Wow what happened to you hyung?” Hoseok asked Jin as the two boys came and stood next to him.

“Y/N and her sister are both so violent.” Jin smirked at you.

“Tell me about it.” Taehyung sarcastically replied to Jin’s statement as he tried to make a funny face but stopped as he flinched from the pain it caused form the wounds you had created. The boys all laughed before turning their attention back to you.

“You better not have hurt my sister.” You said through gritted teeth, staring up at Jin.

“Don’t worry, she hurt me more.” You huffed at his answer.

“We just went and had a nice chat with Minju and the girls, it was great.” Taehyung winked at you and you scowled, making him laugh.

“Minju wasn’t happy when we told her that we had you.” Jin casually said.

“Wasn’t happy? That’s a bit of an understatement; she held a fricking gun to my head!” You couldn’t help but laugh at this; it sounded a lot like your sister.

“Anyway, you guys interrupted me, we were about to have some fun.” Hoseok held up his knife, admiring the blade as he spoke.

“That knife won’t do anything Hoseok, let me try.” Everyone turned to where the voice had come from. You looked to see Namjoon walking towards you smiling and subconsciously your eyes widened in fear.

“Move over.” Namjoon pushed Hoseok off the stool and sat on the newly available seat.

“How you doing Y/N? Wow you’re so beautiful, you look a lot like Minju.” Namjoon pushed your hair off your face. You flinched at his touch and leaned away but he grabbed your hair and pulled your head forward, making you grunt from the pain.

“Oh come on now Y/N, you hardly know me how can you already hate me?” He spoke quietly with a soft voice.

“You fucking know why.” Your voice was a harsh whisper as you forced yourself to look into his eyes. Namjoon chuckled to himself.

“Oh so you know about that.” He let go of your hair and you backed away eyeing him.

“Well duh, I’m the one who had to patch her up every time she came home beaten.” You snarled at Namjoon which just made him chuckle again. There’s an awkward silence as Namjoon studied you; you avoided his gaze by looking at the other members. Hoseok and Jin were stood watching closely while Taehyung was stood probably daydreaming as he stared at the wall. Jungkook was stood in his usual place amongst the shadows. He was watching Namjoon with a slight scowl present on his face.

“So, you gonna tell us anymore about The Ark?” Namjoon asked, drawing your attention back to him.

“Nope.” You looked at him, smirked, and then looked away. Namjoon cupped your chin in his hand and turned your head to face him. Giving you no choice but to look straight at him.

“Are you sure that’s your answer?” His voice is raised and you could hear the warning tone as he spoke.

“Positive.” You continued looking at him with an emotionless expression but Namjoon brought his hand up and caressed your cheek. You whimpered and tried to back away but he brought his other hand up to hold the back of neck, keeping your head forward. He brought his own head forward, so that it was only inches from yours. You continue trying to back away but to no avail. Namjoon ignored your struggles and continued to caress your cheek and play with your hair and eventually your whimpers turned into sobs. However, this didn’t affect anything and Namjoon continued as he leaned even closer into you.

“I’ll let you off this once, but next time I expect information or I’ll take this one step further.” He whispered; his lips against your ear. A loud sob escaped your mouth as you struggled even more to break free from his grasp. He didn’t stop.

“Hyung that’s enough.” Namjoon leaned back looking shocked for a second before his expression abruptly turned into a death glare. He turned to face the person who spoke.

“What was that Jungkook?” Namjoon said Jungkook’s name with venom as he stood up and walked towards his youngest member. Jungkook backed up a few paces before standing his ground and looking straight at Namjoon as he spoke.

“I think you’ve done enough, the girl’s broken but she clearly isn’t going to give us any information on The Ark.” Jungkook gulped as his leader was only stood a few feet in front of him.

“I guess you are right, I got carried away. But you do not talk to me like that again. Your punishment for that can be taking the night shift, you clear?” Namjoon spat at Jungkook who looked down sheepishly and nodded.

“Good. Very well then boys, looks like we’re done here, lets go!” You watched as Namjoon and the other members made their way to and out the exit; leaving only Jungkook and yourself in the room which was now silent. Apart form your quiet sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

At least half an hour had passed. It could have been longer but you couldn’t tell. You had only just managed to stop crying, the room now completely silent apart from your occasional sniff or the shuffle of Jungkook’s feet. Jungkook had gone back to his post but he hadn’t taken his eyes off you from the moment the other boys left.

You leaned back into the chair you were still tied to and closed your eyes. Your shallow breaths filled the silence as you tried to slow your heart that was beating so fast you felt like it was going to burst. The image of your beaten sister raced through your head. She had come home everyday beaten up by her so-called boyfriend and she was always too scared to do anything about it. You were the one who convinced her to do something, of course, you never thought she’d start a gang but even that was still safer than being near Namjoon. When convincing Minju to do something you had threatened to find Namjoon and do something about it yourself. It sounded like a good idea at the time but after actually meeting him just now you were suddenly glad Minju had refused to let you out of the house for anything other than college.

You shivered and tried to clear your mind. The attempt failed greatly and as you shivered a second time at the thought of what Namjoon was going to do to you, you couldn’t help but let out a small whimper. You froze as you heard the shuffle coming from the corner of the room; Jungkook must have heard. You subtly looked over to see him eyeing you with concern.

“Your staring really isn’t helping.” Your voice cracked and shook as you spoke, your attempt at sounding calm completely failing. Jungkook’s expression softened and he looked guilty as he looked down at his feet.

“Sorry I didn’t mean… are you okay?” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back up as he spoke. The second the question left his mouth his eyes widened as he realised that it wasn’t the best thing he could have asked.

“I’m not even going to answer that.” You faintly chuckled at his moment of panic and Jungkook calmed down as he heard you.

“Yeah, fair enough, sorry.” He stepped away from his post and awkwardly walked over, stopping a few feet from you. You eyed him cautiously but the smile on his face made all the worry leave you at once and you couldn’t help but give him a faint smile back, which made him smile even more.

“You’re gonna be okay. I know it doesn’t seem like it but Namjoon isn’t going to hurt you.” Jungkook slowly walked over and sat, cross-legged, on the floor in front of you.

“Oh really? Something tells me that’s not true.” You shifted in your seat looking down at him with weary eyes.

“Okay well, he wont hurt you yet. He likes to threaten people and scare them first.” He looked down and murmured so you could only just hear what he was saying.

“That sounds more like it.” You said through gritted teeth as you pulled at the rope around your wrists. You were suddenly feeling angry at Namjoon, wondering how he could do what he did to Minju- and soon you- without any thought about it.

You huffed and tugged at the rope for a while, murmuring and muttering a mixture of insults about Namjoon. You only stopped when two hands were placed on your own, holding your hands down enough to prevent you from moving them. Your gaze lifted to meet his worried one as he leant towards you.

“Calm down, it’s going to be okay.” His grip on your wrists loosened but he didn’t move them away.

“You’ve got me tied up in a warehouse, you’re one to talk.” Your voice came out harsh and loud, which caused Jungkook to flinch and move away. You would have felt bad but you reminded yourself that he wasn’t on your side, he had been with them when Namjoon abused your sister. So instead of softening your gaze you continued to glare at him with hatred swimming in your eyes. Jungkook held eye contact with you for a few seconds before looking down and stepping away. His expression was one of both guilt and pain, which made you soften your gaze a bit.

“I don’t want to have you tied up here. If I could I’d untie you and let you out the exit so you could go home.” He looked back up but fiddled with his jacket to avoid making eye contact.

“And why can’t you?”

“You’ve seen what Namjoon is like if you do something he doesn’t like. If I let you go he’d be pissed, shit, he’d probably kick me out of the gang which would leave me with no home, no family, nothing!” Jungkook pulled his hand through his hair, stumbling as he stepped back. Suddenly you realised that maybe he didn’t have a choice as to which side he was on.

“The gang are your family?” You softened your voice now feeling bad for your earlier harshness.

“We’re like brothers yeah. We all look out for each other and they cared for me after I had nothing.” Jungkook’s voice was timid as he slowly walked back towards you to sit down again.

“After you had nothing…” You quietly repeated his words, curious by what had happened to him. Jungkook watched you trying to decide if he could tell you more.

“”It’s a long story.” He was stalling, obviously not too keen to tell you.

“We have all night. I’m not going anywhere.” You smiled down at him as he chuckled at you pulling at the restraints around your wrists to prove your point.

“Okay then…” Jungkook took a deep breath and shook his head to get his hair out of his face. He took a moment to decide how to start before he began.

“When I was younger, a couple of years ago, I lived with my family. It was just my mum, dad and I living in this giant house. My dad was a well-known businessman; he was rich. So we lived as a happy family, all was good, until… well, my dad had connections with local gangs he had been secretly trading with; my mum and I didn’t know anything about it until a deal he made with the gang Up10tion went wrong. He failed to get them something they wanted and so they decided to do something about it. Up10tion kidnapped my mum and I, threatening to kill us if my dad didn’t give them what they wanted. But my dad wasn’t able to get it for them so instead he tried to get us back a different way… his way didn’t work. It got him killed. After that they had no use for my mum and I… they killed my mum straight away, leaving me alone to suffer for a day. Then they came back and they would have killed me to but another gang attacked them. This gang were stronger than them so Up10tion lost the fight and were forced to retreat. The new gang then freed me, but I had nothing, no one to go to, so the gang made me one of theirs; they looked after me, trained me and cared for me, and Bangtan have done so ever since.” Jungkook had started staring at the floor towards the start of his story but you could still see the tears falling to the ground. To be honest you didn’t really know what to say. You hadn’t even thought about what these boys could have been through; life as a gang member was never easy and no one would choose that lifestyle unless they were desperate.

You sat in silence watching Jungkook as he cried silently, his head in his hands. Recounting his past had been so hard for him, so why had he even done it in the first place? Just because you- a teenage girl he had never met before who was on the side of his gang’s enemy- had been curious? You hadn’t even asked but your body language and expression must have given your curiosity away.

The silence continued. For god knows how long. You had found yourself watching Jungkook, your eyes filling with tears as you went over what he had told you. Eventually, Jungkook managed to stop his tears and soon after he finally looked up to meet your gaze. The tearstains on his cheeks were clear but apart from that it was like he had never been crying. You both held eye contact, no one saying a word, as you found yourself lost in his eyes until he broke the silence.

“Your staring really isn’t helping.” He laughed slightly as he repeated your words from earlier. You felt your cheeks heat up and quickly looked away, leaning your head forward so that your hair fell and covered your face; which of course, made him laugh more.

“You were staring to!” You stuttered as you felt his gaze still on you.

“I’m sorry I was just noticing how beautiful your eyes are.” You whipped your head up to look at him as you raised an eyebrow and smirked. Now it was Jungkook’s turn to hide his blushing as he brought his hands up to cover his face. He peered through a gap between his fingers as you laughed.

“Shit.” You heard the murmured cursing come from behind his hands as he brought his knees up to his chest. You quietly giggled, watching him wrap his arms around his legs and bury his face in his lap.

“What happened to the tough guy who’s the strongest in his gang?” You tilted your head to the side, a full smile now making its way onto your face. Jungkook peered up and smiled when he realised you were simply teasing him.

“Strong, yes. Tough? My nickname is Kookie does that sound tough to you?” He released his grip around his legs and stretched them out – resting his hands behind him.

“Awww Kookie, that’s adorable.” Jungkook rolled his eyes at your teasing tone and smiled as you both laughed.

“I’m going to call you that from now on.”

“Please don’t.”

“Oh but I am, Kookie.” You put emphasis on the name and laughed as Jungkook groaned and leaned back so that he was now lying down with his arms over his eyes.

“Dammit Y/N I’m going to regret telling you that.”

“You bet you are Kookie.” Jungkook groaned again and you laughed noticing the smile appearing on his lips as he heard you.

“I’m glad I stood up to Namjoon. I mean, he’d definitely gonna be pissed at me tomorrow but tonight’s been fun so totally worth it.” Jungkook leaned on his elbows so he could see you as he smiled.

“Why did you stand up to Namjoon?” You had wanted to ask this since it had happened, but Jungkook’s smile faded as he contemplated whether he wanted to answer or not. He sat back up crossing his legs as he decided to answer your question.

“Just because I’m part of this gang, doesn’t mean I agree with their methods. You’re just a teenage girl who happens to be related to our enemy, torturing you for information isn’t right. You think I enjoy seeing you in pain? Physical torture is bad enough but emotional torture? Namjoon just went too far. He knew using your sister would make you snap, I couldn’t let him continue you were already broken enough!” Jungkook tensed, talking through clenched teeth, clearly angry with Namjoon. You wondered if any of the other members felt the same way. You doubted it as they had either taken part in torturing or had happily watched it.

From what you had heard from Minju after The Ark and Bangtan crossed paths, Jungkook sounded like a skilled gunman who fought with his gang and was often the reason Bangtan won their fights. But the man you had seen tonight wasn’t the tough gang member you had expected, he actually seemed like a really kind and caring guy.

“Y/N you’re staring again.” You broke out of your thoughts as you saw Jungkook smirking at you.

“I…you…I mean… sorry?” Your confusion made Jungkook laugh as he stood up from his spot on the ground.

“Anyway, you must shattered try get some sleep.” Jungkook smiled reassuringly as he walked over to you and started fiddling with the rope around your wrists.

“I’ll loosen the restraints so they’re somewhat comfier. Might be easier to sleep if you actually have blood circulating through your wrists.” You laughed at his comment, watching him loosen the rope. You found yourself tensing every time his hands touched yours, but it wasn’t from fear. He seemed to notice and so he smirked as he deliberately made his hand brush against yours while he loosened the last restraint. 

Once he had done he stepped back to allow you to adjust. You hadn’t realised how tight the rope had been so it was nice to be able to move your wrists more than before.

“Thank you.” Your voice came out as a faint whisper but Jungkook heard, smiling as he made his way over to lean on the post.

“You sure like that post, don’t you Kookie?”

“Oh my god just sleep.” You both laughed until you found yourself yawning, the events of the last couple days catching up with you. The last time you properly slept was when Hoseok punched you unconscious and you weren’t even sure if that counted as sleep. 

You saw Jungkook watching you- still smiling- as you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ayo Kookie, wake up!” You watched as Hoseok nudged Jungkook who was asleep leaning against the post. You had woken the second the rest of Bangtan came bursting into the warehouse; they all seemed unusually cheerful, or maybe they were always like this and they just hadn’t shown you what they were really like until now.

“Morning! Sleep well?” Taehyung came over and stood in front of you as he spoke.

“As well as you can when you’re tied up in a bloody warehouse.” You were feeling surprisingly confident as you spoke; it must have been the cheerful atmosphere the boys had brought in with them. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll have somewhere comfier to sleep tonight.” Taehyung smiled at your confused look but he didn’t give you answers. Instead he walked round to the side of your chair and leaned against the arm. Instinctively you leaned towards the other arm of the chair in an attempt to keep the distance.

“Do I smell or something?” Taehyung noticed your movement and pouted. 

“Yeah Tae I can smell you from here.” You turned to look at Jimin who was sauntering over, smiling, as he teased his friend. 

“Hey!” Taehyung whined and playfully slapped Jimin once he was within reach who retaliated by pushing Taehyung away from the chair and taking his place against the arm. 

“You alright babe? You look like you got some good sleep.” Jimin reached out and played with a bit of your hair, making you lean away into the other side of the chair again. 

“Look who smells now.” Taehyung laughed as he walked away causing Jimin to scowl and go after him. You quickly scanned the room to see what everyone was doing: Jin and Yoongi were leaning against the nearest wall talking while Yoongi fiddled with a lighter, Jimin and Taehyung were now play fighting and chasing each other around, and Hoseok was watching Namjoon who had backed the now awake Jungkook into the corner of the room and was raising his voice at him.

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for last night. Sleeping while on night shift hasn’t helped you in any way and I can see you loosened her restraints; I don’t give a shit if they were so tight her hands could’ve fallen off, the looser they are the easier it is for her to get them off. Now I suggest you be a good boy today or you can do the next night shift tied up in a chair as well.” Namjoon’s face was inches from Jungkook’s as he yelled at his youngest member. Jungkook was pressed right into the corner, his face pale and fearful as he listened to his leader, flinching every time his voice got louder or he got closer. 

Once he had finished his yelling rant, Namjoon quickly turned and started calmly talking to Hoseok. Jungkook however, remained in the corner tensed and rooted to the spot; his face pale and eyes wide as he went over what had been yelled at him. The sight upset you and so you sat watching with concern to see if Jungkook would be alright. Jungkook showed no signs of moving until he saw you looking over. The second you both made eye contact he stepped away from the corner and forced a smile in your direction. You knew he was faking it but you couldn’t exactly get up and go comfort him at that moment in time, besides, your concern for Jungkook soon became concern for yourself as you saw Namjoon walking towards you. 

“Alright Y/N?” You backed into the chair looking up at Namjoon with fear, as he stood right in front of you. You didn’t answer his question and showed no signs of talking to him at all, so he rolled his eyes and continued the conversation himself. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Y/N. We’re here to pick you up, you’re coming back to our house for a couple days.” He smiled down at you but it wasn’t a proper smile, more like a smirk, and that just made your fear even greater.

You noticed Jungkook who was now cautiously stood behind Namjoon looking like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. Despite the yelling he had received he was still willing to stop Namjoon from hurting you. He gave a small, uncertain smile as he saw you watching him, which somehow calmed your nerves. At least until Namjoon spoke again. 

“Now, obviously we can’t have you seeing the location of our house in case Minju somehow gets you back… I’d blindfold you but I left my blindfold in the truck. Shame. We’ll just have to do what we did to get you here; Jungkook can carry your unconscious body. Yo Hoseok care to do the honours?” The sarcasm in Namjoon’s voice made it clear that he was never planning on using a blindfold in the first place. Both yours and Jungkook’s faces widened in horror as you heard Namjoon talk about Jungkook carrying your unconscious body. The two of you made eye contact and Jungkook gave an apologetic smile in an attempt to reassure you, but you both knew what was going to happen. 

Your attention shifted to Hoseok who walked in front of you. He had an evil smile on his face as he cracked his knuckles before swinging his arm back. You embraced yourself for the impact seeing Jungkook look away as you felt yourself being knocked into the side of the chair; everything gradually fading away. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

You slowly opened your eyes and leant up on your elbows trying to take in your surroundings. You were lying on a bed in a bedroom of some sorts. The bed was a full sized one with plain red sheets, and the room itself was fairly small: the bed, a desk and an armchair the only furniture in it. There were two doors, one open showing a small bathroom the other side while the other was firmly shut; you guessed it lead to the way out. As your vision cleared you noticed someone sitting in the armchair that was the opposite side of the room to the bed. Before you could say anything you let out a groan as a headache started. 

“Careful. Hoseok wasn’t exactly gentle.” You placed a hand on your temple and closed your eyes trying to adjust to the pain. You didn’t need to see who was in the armchair as you recognised their voice instantly. It was Jungkook. 

“Is this your room Kookie?” You smirked and opened your eyes to look at him.

“Yah! I was hoping Hoseok might have knocked that memory out of you.” He chuckled slightly, shifting in his seat. 

“But yes, this is my room. Another punishment for yesterday, have to have you staying in here. Don’t see that as much of a punishment though.” Jungkook murmured the last part but you smiled as you heard it. 

“Guessing I can’t leave this room?” You properly sat up as the headache began to subside. 

“Afraid not unless you’re supervised. But you’ve got access to the bathroom over there and I can bring you all the food you want.” Jungkook smiled reassuringly at you before standing. He walked into the bathroom, not closing the door, and went out of sight. You heard a series of cupboards being opened before he re-entered the bedroom holding an icepack. 

“Here, this should help.” He came and sat on the side of the bed leaning towards you and placing the icepack on your head where you assumed Hoseok had punched you. You placed your hand on the pack allowing Jungkook to take his off.

“If you get bored there’s pen and paper on the desk so you can like write and draw or something.” Jungkook smiled at you as he stood up from the bed.

“I’ve got to go check on some things but you might be able to come join us in the main room later rather than being locked in here all day.” You nodded and gave a quiet thank you before Jungkook left the room. 

The headache still hadn’t completely gone so you decided to try and sleep it off. You lay down with the icepack still pressed to your head and you found yourself falling asleep fairly quick.  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Hey Y/N wake up!” Your eyes slowly opened and you saw Jungkook perched on the end of the bed smiling at you. You now had a blanket over you, which you assumed Jungkook had done and the icepack was also gone now. 

“You’ve been asleep all day. Guessing the bed’s slightly comfier than the chair back at the warehouse?” 

“Yes it is.” You both laughed and you sat up. 

“The whole gang is home for the night do you want to come join us in the main room? It’ll be slightly more exciting than being locked in here. Don’t worry, no one will hurt you. They’ll all be their usual cheery selves that you saw this morning.” Jungkook smiled reassuringly after noticing your hesitation over joining the others. It was enough to convince you so you nodded and slowly got out of bed, Jungkook making sure you didn’t stumble as you both made your way to the door. 

“I know you probably won’t, but don’t try anything. All the exits out of the house are locked and Namjoon has the keys so you wouldn’t get very far.” You nodded so Jungkook opened the door and walked out, you following closely behind. You both walked along a hallway before Jungkook turned and entered a door on the right. The new room was bigger than the bedroom and consisted of three sofas that could seat at least three people each. There was a large TV on one wall with a large window, currently covered by curtains, on another. The room was simple but cosy and it would have felt like a home if it weren’t for the six people sat on the sofas. 

They were in the middle of a conversation when you walked in. You hid behind Jungkook as he started walking towards them. 

“Nice of you to join us Y/N, how’s Jungkook’s room? Nicer than the warehouse?” Jin asked you with a genuine smile on his face that calmed your nerves enough for you to step out from behind Jungkook. 

“Yeah, just a bit.” Your sarcasm made some of the boys laugh. Jungkook went to sit on the nearest sofa that only had Namjoon occupying it. Jungkook was about to sit down at the end, leaving room for you in the middle, but he took a look at you and then Namjoon before moving and sitting in the middle, next to Namjoon instead. You smiled at him as you sat down in the space at the end, grateful that Jungkook had guessed you wouldn’t want to sit next to Namjoon; he was right. 

“So we up for pizza tonight boys?” Namjoon asked, receiving positive cheers. 

“Alright then I’ll order the usual but extra pizza since there’s an extra one of us this time.” Namjoon smiled at you and took his phone out of his pocket as he left the room to order the food. With the leader out of the room, the other members started messing about; it all happened quickly, one second they were quietly sat down and the next Taehyung and Jimin were running around the room, Hoseok was screaming and Jin and Yoongi were sat contemplating the meaning of life. During this short period of time Jungkook had managed to shuffle along the sofa so that there was now no space in between you both. Normally you wouldn’t like someone sitting so close but Jungkook’s protective stance told you he was probably only sitting close so he could shield you should a wild Taehyung or Jimin come flying this way. 

“Tae put Jimin down.” Jin spoke calmly as if this situation often occurred. You didn’t know gangsters could be so childlike; having caught Jimin, Taehyung now had him thrown over his shoulder as Jimin yelled a variety of insults and threats, kicking to try get down. 

“Don’t use Jimin’s size against him.” Yoongi smirked watching Jimin flail.

“Hey, I’m only an inch shorter than you!” Jimin whined at Yoongi who just laughed. Jimin attempted to act pissed off but his tough demeanour broke when Taehyung took him off his shoulder and threw him down onto the sofa on top of Hoseok who began screaming again. 

Both too worn out to do anything, Hoseok let Jimin lie on top of him, resting his arms on Jimin’s stomach. 

“Aw I ship it!” Jungkook exclaimed watching Jimin and Hoseok get cosy. Jin, Yoongi, Taehyung and yourself, all laughed at the comment, but the two boys lying on the sofa didn’t appreciate it as much.  
“Ew, gross!” Jimin said while Hoseok made a face of utter disgust before pushing Jimin off of him. Jimin screamed as he fell onto the floor, scowling at everyone who was now laughing at him. You couldn’t help but join in with the laughter. These weren’t the tough, terrifying guys who had captured and tortured you; they were a group of young, joyful friends who were incredibly close and seemed more like brothers than a gang. 

“I can’t leave you guys for five minutes. What is even happening right now?” Everyone’s attention turned to the doorway where Namjoon was stood with an amused expression. 

“Nothing. We’re just chillin.” Jimin, who was still on the floor, tried to sound as casual as possible. Although he completely failed, resulting in the other members snickering.

“Is the floor that comfy?” Namjoon asked, laughing when Jimin responded by resting his hands behind his head to try and look like he was relaxing. 

“Seriously though, why are you on the floor?” Namjoon frowned down at Jimin. You, Jungkook and Yoongi all laughed at the question while Hoseok sunk in his seat not wanting it to be answered. 

“Hyung, don’t you think Hoseok and Jimin would be a cute couple?” Jungkook asked while still laughing. 

“Kookie, no, oh my god.” Hoseok moaned while both him and Jimin hid their faces from embarrassment.

“Okay… yeah I don’t wanna know.” Namjoon sighed and returned to his seat next to Jungkook. There was a mixture of laughs and moans as Jimin started to roll around on the floor from the embarrassment, causing Taehyung to try kicking him. 

As everyone eventually got bored of embarrassing Jimin and Hoseok, people started having their own conversations. Taehyung continued attacking Jimin on the floor while Hoseok was now sprawled across the whole sofa still trying to recover. Yoongi and Jin and Namjoon and Jungkook were having their own conversations. You were just sat watching; they really were like a family.  
“Hyung help!” Your attention went to the floor as you noticed that Jimin had managed to pin Taehyung to the ground. The other boys did nothing to help, they just laughed at their childish playing. Luckily the doorbell interrupted them, stopping Jimin from getting his full revenge. 

“Pizza’s here! Jimin you can go get it. You’ve been on the floor long enough.” Namjoon said to Jimin who pouted but stood up, took the keys Namjoon was holding out and left the room. As you heard the front door open and the voice of the delivery boy you also noticed that Namjoon was now eyeing you. Of course, he was simply making sure you didn’t try anything to escape. You would have possibly tried yelling for help but Namjoon’s hand was held next to his pocket, which had the handle of a gun sticking out of it. So instead you just looked at Namjoon in a way that told him you weren’t going to try anything; he responded by smiling and moving his hand away from his pocket. A moment later Jimin returned carrying four pizza boxes into the room. 

“Hyung, those pizzas are like half your size.” Jungkook laughed. 

“Shut up,” Jimin growled, walking over to the table in the middle of the room and putting the boxes down. A second later, everyone was crowded around the table trying to take as much pizza as they could. You stayed in your seat fearing being trampled on if you stood up. 

Eventually everything settled down as everyone had taken a box and sat down to eat. Yoongi and Jin were sat on their sofa sharing a pizza, Namjoon had joined Hoseok on his sofa to share a pizza with him and Taehyung and Jimin were sat on the floor sharing one. Jungkook had grabbed the last box and sat down next to you, opening it and licking his lips. 

“This is for you as well, don’t worry, we haven’t poisoned it.” Jungkook smiled at you and handed you a slice. You smiled back and took it. 

“Thanks.” You hadn’t thought about it but now you had food in front of you, you realised how hungry you were. So you happily ate the pizza, savouring every bite of it. 

For the rest of the evening, you and the boys ate and talked. You joined in with their conversations as though you had known them for years, and they joked around to make you laugh. It was like everyone had forgotten that you were being kept there against your will. But even you didn’t feel any of the fear you had felt while at the warehouse. When they weren’t working as a gang, these boys were just a group of young friends who all cared greatly for each other. It made you wonder if your sister had the same relationship with her gang. 

“I think it’s time we call it a night.” Namjoon stood up from the sofa stretching as he yawned. There were murmurs of agreement as the boys started getting up and heading off the their rooms. Eventually, you and Jungkook were the only two left. 

“See that wasn’t that bad.” Jungkook smiled at you as he stood from the sofa. 

“Hard to think that those same guys were torturing me not that long ago.” You stood up and followed Jungkook to the door. Jungkook stayed silent until you were back in his room. 

“You can have the bed, I’ll sleep in the armchair,” Jungkook said as he removed his shoes and flopped down on the armchair.

“What? Don’t you want the bed, it’s your room and I’m your captive you’re not supposed to let me sleep in a bed.” It shocked you how nice Jungkook was. When you had first been captured you thought all the boys would be horrible, but aside from the torturing and kidnapping in general, they were actually really nice, friendly guys. 

“Well I might as well make you sleep on the floor then,” Jungkook said with an offended tone, but he was still smiling, “You’re sleeping in the bed. I think three nights at the warehouse sleeping in that chair was enough.”

“Okay then.” You collapsed on the bed feeling the exhaustion take over once again. 

“Well goodnight,” Jungkook said from his seat on the armchair, “I might not be here when you wake up as I’ve got a mission to go on but feel free to shower and that, and I’ll leave breakfast on the desk for you.” Jungkook turned off the light once you were in bed. 

“Night Kookie.” You heard Jungkook laugh, as you got comfy in the bed.

“Goodnight Y/N,” Jungkook said before you both found yourselves falling asleep. Another day as a captive of Bangtan was over but surprisingly, you had somewhat enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

“Minju calm down, it’s going to be okay,” Yujin spoke calmly in an attempt to reassure Minju who was currently pacing up and down The Ark’s base. Minju was freaking out because it had been 3 days since Bangtan took her sister and they still hadn’t found any leads on where they were keeping her. Halla and Yuna still weren’t back from the mission they went on the following day to try and find Y/N’s location and as a result Minju had started to freak out even more. 

“It’s been 3 days Yujin! Y/N has been with Bangtan for 3 days, imagine what they could have done to her in that time,” Minju snapped before slumping down in a chair and resting her head on the table as she tried to hold back tears, “she’s been with Namjoon for 3 days.” She spoke with fear as she thought about what he could’ve done to her sister.

“Y/N is just a teenager, I’m sure Bangtan have a little humanity and so won’t hurt her as much.” Jane sat in the chair next to Minju.

“As much,” Minju repeated with her face still buried into the table. Yujin slapped Jane on the arm as she passed her to sit the other side of Minju.

“Ignore Jane, your sister is fine. We’ll find her and get her back,” Yujin said, “promise.” 

“If you say so.” Minju sat up and rubbed her eyes. The three girls sat in a comforting silence until the entrance to their base opened.  
The girls looked up to see Halla and Yuna walking in with grins plastered on their faces. 

“Why do you two look so happy? What took you so long?” Minju asked as she stood from her seat. 

“We found Bangtan’s base!” Halla exclaimed, her grin growing wider. Minju paused for a second to try and process the wonderful news.

“Well done girls! How’d you find it?” Minju ran over and hugged them before letting them explain. 

“Jungkook was out collecting some of Bangtan’s goods. He didn’t think to check if he was being followed; he led us right to their base’s front door!” Yuna explained. 

“This is brilliant! Lets get our weapons and gear ready and head there tonight!” Minju said, and with that, The Ark all began preparing to attack Bangtan and get Y/N back!


	10. Chapter 10

You woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside your room. Except once you were awake you remembered that it wasn’t your room, you were still being held captive by Bangtan. Yes, the previous day had been somewhat enjoyable but you were still covered with cuts and bruises that reminded you that these boys were killers.

You shivered. Suddenly you felt very homesick; you missed your sister greatly and she was probably so worried about you. However, you had to be brave for her sake, so you got out of bed and went to have a shower. 

After your shower you remembered that Jungkook had been sleeping on the armchair but any signs of his presence were now gone. Although, there was now a tray on the desk that had a glass of orange juice, bowl of cereal and carton of milk on it. Jungkook had said he would leave breakfast out for you so you cautiously ate it. You trusted him enough to know it wasn’t poisoned. 

After breakfast you spent the rest of the morning stretching. You were a dedicated dancer and being held captive wasn’t going to stop you from trying to improve your flexibility. Once stretched, you proceeded to dance around the room, remembering routines from college and also improvising random ones. A few hours passed until there was a knock at the door and Jungkook walked in. 

‘Hey Y/N. How are you?’ Jungkook said, ‘did you sleep all right? You haven’t been too bored today have you?’ He looked at you worried as you sat on the bed. 

‘I’m fine Kookie. Thanks for the breakfast by the way.’ As you spoke, Jungkook came and sat on the bed next to you. 

‘No problem. I’ve got lunch for you… I hope you like KFC.’ Jungkook took boxes of KFC out of a bag and placed them on the bed in between you.

‘Yes I love KFC!’ You looked at the boxes of food excitedly and Jungkook laughed at your excitement.

‘Good good. Help yourself; we’ve gotta be quick as we’re going out soon.’ The thought of going out somewhere with Bangtan worried you and you were sure Jungkook noticed your worry as his grin had faded when he saw your reaction to his words. You quickly put on a brave face and started to eat lunch. 

The next half an hour, you spent sitting in a comfortable silence with Jungkook as you both ate. 

_____________________________________________

‘Stay still so I can tie the blindfold properly, or shall we just knock you unconscious like last time?’ the threat from Hoseok made you stop fighting against him and instead you allowed him to blindfold you. 

‘That’s much better, I can’t see any of your ugly faces.’ You said with a smirk once the blindfold was on. 

‘Don’t push your luck. We’ve been nice to you so far.’ Hoseok said through gritted teeth. 

‘What part of kidnapping me, torturing me, and keeping me locked in a room is nice?’ 

‘Oh my god, Tae lead her to the car before I’m tempted to strangle her.’ Hoseok spoke. You felt your body tense as Tae grabbed your wrist and started pulling you forward. You really didn’t trust him to lead you while you were blindfolded, and you were right not to. Tae pulled you along quickly and didn’t warn you about any bumps on the path; you nearly face planted twice. By the time you reached the car it felt as though he had pulled your arm right out of its socket. 

‘In you get, you can sit next to your boyfriend.’ Tae pushed you into the car and you took a seat. 

‘Hyung!’ Jungkook, who you could hear was sat in the seat next to you, whined at Tae’s comment. You couldn’t help but smirk, an airy chuckle leaving your mouth. The rest of Bangtan clambered into the car and it took off.

‘Kookie you can take her blindfold off now.’ You heard Namjoon say from his seat in the front. You felt Jungkook gently untie the blindfold and take it off. You squinted as your eyes adjusted to the light but once they had you saw Jungkook smiling at you; you smiled back. 

You spent the rest of the journey talking to Jungkook while the other members had their own separate conversations with each other. You told Jungkook about your course at college, as he seemed very interested in what you did. 

Eventually you arrived at a warehouse just outside of town. You wondered why they hadn’t blindfolded you again and had allowed you to see the location of their base; if you escaped you could tell Minju where it was. 

‘Come on,’ Jin said, he opened the car door and allowed you to get out, but he didn’t remove his hand from your shoulder once you were out. You figured he was making sure you wouldn’t try to run away, ‘Jungkook take her in would you?’

Jungkook came up to you and Jin let go of your shoulder before patting Jungkook’s shoulder and walking off. 

‘Come on,’ Jungkook smiled at you, and to your surprise, held your hand to lead you into their base. Unlike Tae, Jungkook held your hand gently and you couldn’t help but hold his back; you felt safe. He led you into the warehouse and into the room you were already familiar with having been tied up in it previously. 

‘Bet you’ve missed this place,’ he smiled down at you and let go of your hand, much to your disappointment. 

‘I really haven’t.’ You both laughed at the comment, until Namjoon walked in. 

‘Do you have your weapons ready Jungkook? Tae’s on the lookout, they’ll be here soon.’ Namjoon’s voice was stern as he came over and stood next to Jungkook, who stepped backward and looked down. 

‘Yeah.’ Jungkook murmured, looking everywhere except at Namjoon, or at you. 

‘Good. Get into position, and keep a hold of her would you? We don’t want her running away.’ Namjoon raised his voice harshly at Jungkook who flinched but nodded, and placed a hand on your shoulder; satisfied, Namjoon walked away.

‘What weapons? Whose going to be here soon?’ You asked Jungkook. He looked awkwardly at the ground, clearly not wanting to answer, but just as he was about to say something, Tae came running into the room.

‘They’re nearly here!’ He called out, holding the ‘here’ for as long as his breath would allow him; this turned out to be surprisingly long, as he didn’t stop until Jin walked behind him and lightly smacked his shoulder, ‘Hey! Hyung you need to go hide!’

‘Where do you think I’m heading?’ Jin scoffed at Tae as he walked over to a door on the other side of the room and left through it. 

‘Who’s nearly here? Why is Jin hiding? Jungkook!’ the panic was evident in your voice as you threw all your questions at Jungkook. When he didn’t answer you shrugged his hand off your shoulder and stepped away from him, ‘tell me what’s happening!’

‘Would you shut up, you’ll find out what’s happening any minute now. Jungkook, what did I tell you? Hold onto her! Tae get over here.’ Namjoon walked over and stood a couple of feet in front of you and Jungkook, his back to you as he faced the main entrance of the warehouse. Tae jogged over and stood about a metre to the left of Jungkook, who looked at you with sympathetic eyes before grabbing hold of your arm. Despite the fact that he was holding onto you to stop you from running off, his hold was still very gentle. You were about to ask another panicked question when the entrance opened and your sister walked in. 

Minju was holding a gun up and once she had entered the room the rest of The Ark filed in behind her; armed with guns, bats and brass knuckles. 

‘Minju!’ you called out as you started to try and release yourself from Jungkook’s hold on you. You didn’t realise how much you missed your sister until she was standing in front of you; suddenly, you were terrified of the three Bangtan members surrounding you and you just wanted to run over to Minju who you knew would keep you safe. But no matter how much you struggled to get away, Jungkook’s hold on you didn’t loosen one bit; you weren’t going anywhere. You looked at Jungkook with a death glare you didn’t even know you were capable of making; even though he had been nothing but nice to you these last few days, a sudden anger built up inside of you as you realised he was no different to any of the other Bangtan members. He was holding you against your will, even with your sister right there, he wasn’t going to let you get to her. Jungkook returned your death glare with a look of sadness and guilt; after holding eye contact for a couple seconds, he turned his gaze to the ground. 

‘Hang in there Y/N, everything’s gonna be okay, we’re gonna get you away from those monsters.’ Minju spoke calmly as she aimed her gun at Namjoon, but Y/N knew her well enough to notice the fear in her eyes as she looked at him. 

‘Someone’s confident,’ Namjoon chuckled, ‘I hope you realise we’re not just going to hand her over; she’s been good company these past few days.’ 

Namjoon turned and walked over to you. He lightly pushed Jungkook away from you and grabbed hold of your arm in his place. You instantly flinched and whimpered as you tried to get away from him, but his hold was too strong. 

‘Get away from her!’ Minju called out as she clicked the safety lock on her gun off. 

‘As if you have the guts to shoot me. You know, I used to think you were the most beautiful girl in the world, Minju. I realise now that I was wrong, Y/N here is.’ Namjoon caressed your cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear; you flinched away, a sob escaping your mouth. 

‘I said get away!’ Minju took a step towards Namjoon. 

‘Or what?’ Namjoon tugged you closer to him, you stumbled but he caught you and proceeded to stroke you hair. You were crying as you tried to get away to no avail. 

‘Now!’ Minju shouted, as she couldn’t stand to watch Namjoon with you anymore. The Ark charged at the three Bangtan members in the room; they tried to get to you, but Jungkook and Tae blocked their way and a fight broke out. 

As The Ark fought Tae and Jungkook they didn’t notice the other four Bangtan members sneaking into the room behind them. You were about to yell out and warn the girls of Jin, Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok, but Namjoon threw a hand over your mouth. You let out a muffled scream as he tightened his grip on you and started dragging you towards a nearby door. You watched in horror as The Ark were attacked from behind and suddenly found themselves outnumbered; it was chaos. With the group of people all fighting, it was hard to work who was where, but just as Namjoon started pushing you through the door, you heard a gunshot followed by a yell, and then you saw Minju falling to the ground.


End file.
